My Medicine
by KatzyK
Summary: I AM OFF HIATUS. SEQUEL TO NEVER GROW UP. They grew up. They became adults. This is the real world. Marriage, tests, betrayal... death... anything can happen when you marry the guy you met in summer camp... Welcome to Seattle Grace University. All Characters. Couples as you want them. Current couples: Mer/Der, Yang/Hunt, Alex/Izzie, Teddy/Henry, Mark/Lexie. CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Growing Pains

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts! Well... based off of that story ;)_

SEQUEL TO NEVER GROW UP.

**Lexie - 17. Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Izzie, Callie, Arizona - 18. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry - 19.**

Title Song By The Pretty Reckless, Chapter Song By La Roux

**ONLY 1 LOGGED IN PERSON WON MY CONTEST- CharlieeBella. The answer was... drum roll, please... UNIVERSE + U. Their song in the musical episode :)**

**SYD won first. Sorry you didn't get a preview, but thanks for taking part!**

**I may do more of them! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>My Medicine.<strong>

**Chapter One: Growing Pains**

Year 1(Part 1).

_Late July(After YEAR 10 CAMP)._

Meredith walked into her home, carrying a huge box labeled 'Mer-Clothes'. Some stuff toppled out of it, in the effort to retrieve it, she dove her hand out, dropping the box, after the box splurged out all over the floor, Meredith tripped on a bra and landed in a pile on the floor. Izzie walked inside holding 'Iz-Clothes' and tripped over her best friend. She dropped her box, the clothes spreading out on the floor. Callie came in with a box named 'Cal-Sexy Underwear 1' and toppled over Izzie's head.

"Ow! My thongs!" Callie yelled.

"Sorry.." Izzie held back laughter.

"Why the hell are you two sitting in a pile of clothes at the front door?" Callie shouted.

"Because it's a great house, karma has to ruin it for us eventually." Meredith giggled. She picked up an item of clothing and furrowed her brow. She stretched it across her chest, showing it to her roommates.

"That's mine." Callie took the garment and looked down, embarrassed, Izzie copied Meredith. Callie snatched it and started rifing through the piles, making sure she got everything.

"I'm just saying, you don't need two rooms!" Lexie told Cristina, walking in holding a box labeled 'Cristina's crap'. She tripped over the piles and fell onto Callie's lap. Cristina followed suit, landing with her head in the pile.

"LEXIE!"

"That wasn't me!"

Derek and Mark came up the steps and opened the door. They both tripped, landing on top of Cristina.

"Fat asses!" Cristina pushed them off.

Owen walked in and collapsed onto Cristina. She chuckled.

"We should go to our new room if you wanna do this." Cristina smirked.

"Ew. Did not need that mental image, Cristina." Lexie winced. Arizona came into the house and saw the clothes pile. She saw Callie sitting at the side, waist covered in Lexie.

"You're having fun without me?" Arizona asked, looking at Callie, who was holding a pair of her underwear. Suddenly, Arizona was lying on top of Derek, looking at Henry.

"Sorry!" He yelled, trying to help her up, dropping his box and tripping onto the group. Teddy remained standing, unamused.

"You _better _clean this up." She told them. Arizona looked at her best friend (her best friend's boyfriend's head dangerously close to her breasts) and laughed.

"Join the party!" She grinned. Teddy shrugged her shoulders and dumped the box onto her friends. She jumped on Mark, squishing him slightly.

"Hey, Henry, better watch out, your girlfriend just tried to manhandle me." Mark smirked.

"Should we clean this up?" Lexie asked, still on top of Callie.

"No... we should all find rooms and the last person upstairs cleans up!" Cristina yelled, standing on Izzie on the way out.

"Ow! Crist-" Izzie stopped and looked at everyone. "She's right!" Izzie stumbled up and ran up the stairs. Owen relaxed in his position on the floor.

"I'm not worried- Cristina and I will share." Owen smiled.

"I get the best room because I bought the house!" Meredith yelled upstairs.

"_Damnit!"_Both Izzie and Cristina yelled from above the group.

"This place is really nice, Grey." Teddy said, standing up. She glanced around quickly. "I'm assuming we have to share?"

"Yeah, five-ish bedrooms, a study and an attic, so we'll all have plenty of room."

"And imagine the space when people move out on their own." Lexie reminded them. Everyone stood up and ran to find rooms. She and Mark remained, he looked at her. "We aren't doing _that _now." She smirked. "Hey, wait a second!"

"What?"

"Five-ish bedrooms.. everyone else is already up there!" Lexie and Mark climbed up and ran to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Meredith stood at the front door, looking onto the pile of clothes before her. Everyone else had gotten their rooms and put the rest of their boxes in, unharmed. She looked at her house and grinned.<p>

It was a large detached house with a big wooden-glass door. Upon entering, you were greeted with an open hallway, at the end, opposite the door, was a large staircase. To the left of the door was the archway to the living room filled with cosy furniture that Izzie thought would compliment the stone fireplace. Beside the staircase to the left, a large kitchen with archways leading to the living room and hallway, in a medium size room beside the kitchen was a dining room and a laundry room. To your right, you found a set of french doors, with the same wooden frame as the front door. There was a small bathroom beside it and a perfect place for a mantel piece of everyone's photos.

"_Geez, that sounded like something Izzie would say!" _Meredith thought.

Upstairs, there was a slim hallway leading to rooms on both sides. A hallway away, was the big bathroom. In the room beside the bathroom, Alex and Izzie would be sleeping. Next to their room was a tiny bedroom that noone occupied. Directly opposite the top of the staircase was a door. When opened, a skinny hallway led to the attic where Mark would be living.

On the other side of the hallway, after the bathroom was another hallway. Beside the bathroom was Cristina and Owen's bedroom. Opposite and slightly to the right of that was Callie and Arizona's bedroom. At the very end of the hallway was Meredith and Derek's master bedroom and on suite bathroom. Opposite their bedroom was another tiny bedroom big enough for a single bed and a closet.

* * *

><p>It was now 7PM and Meredith had just collected her box from Lexie, who had to clean up the clothes up from in front of the door and hand the boxes out. Meredith walked downstairs, still not used to her home. She looked into the living room to see her cosy home dark and eerie. She sighed and walked towards the one light in the entire house. She smelt something delicious and walked faster towards it, her stomach grumbling like it hadn't eaten in days.<p>

"Iz?" Meredith asked seeing her friend in front of the stove.

"Oh, hey, Mer." Izzie pulled something that smelt delicious from the oven and put it on the counter.

"What'cha doing?"

"Making dinner." Izzie turned from the tray and looked Meredith. "I love our new house, but it's not very homey. I'm trying to make something that everyone can sit round our dinner table and enjoy."

"Sounds nice, Izzie." Meredith smiled.

"And also, Alex is coming home in ten minutes, so I have to look like I haven't sat here worrying he's not coming home from Iowa."

"Oh, right, he took Sarah to meet his mom?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll go tell everyone to dress for dinner and be here in ten." Meredith grinned a goodbye and ran upstairs.

* * *

><p>"When's Karev getting here? I'm starving." Mark whined.<p>

"I'm hungry." Lexie sighed. She really just wanted to get dinner over with. She still lived with her dad, to take care of seven year old, Molly. She looked at her watch, 7:30PM.

"Alex will be here." Izzie put her hands on her lap. "He has to be here."

"Did someone say my name?" Alex asked, walking through with his daughter.

"Yay!" Lexie cheered, grabbing a slab of meat and eating it as fast as she could.

"Geez, Lex, slow down." Meredith said.

"I promised dad I'd be home by eight." Lexie replied, her mouth full.

"Can we eat yet?" Mark asked.

"Of course!" Izzie grinned. "Tuck in!" She looked at Alex. "Alex, I set you up a plate next to me, Sarah's chair is up next to me."

"Okay." Alex put Sarah in the chair and sat beside his girlfriend. "This place is nice." He said, grabbing food.

"I know, right!" Izzie grinned, again. She _loved _playing house.

"Oh my God, Izzie, this is good!" Arizona smiled, eating her food.

"It is good." Callie shrugged her shoulders, still not all that happy with Izzie- there was something about that girl she just didn't like.

"Thanks guys." Izzie smiled, putting her hand to her boyfriend's shoulder. He smiled at her and continued to shuffle food on his plate.

"So, how were the Spawns?" Cristina asked.

"Uh... great." Alex lied.

"I really don't care." Cristina admitted, grabbing more food and then a couple more potatoes from Owen's plate.

"Bitch." Alex grunted.

"Well, I'm done." Lexie said, her mouth full. "Gotta get home."

"Lex, I'll drive you." Mark told her.

"No, I have to go _now_." She swallowed her food.

"Lexie, you can take my car. The keys are hanging up." Meredith told her sister. "The ones with the mini stethoscope keychain."

"Thanks, Mer." Lexie yelled, running out of the house and to Meredith's car.

"Why was she in such a rush?" Teddy asked.

"She has to get home to Molly." Meredith answered, hoping to keep it vague.

"I thought they lived with your dad?" Teddy continued.

"Yeah, well... they live with my dad." Meredith sighed, putting the spoon back in the mash potato. She put a hand over her face and rested on the table. Teddy shut up, realizing why she was upset.

"You okay, Mer?" Izzie asked. Meredith nodded and stood up.

"Excuse me." Meredith walked out of the dining room and grabbed Derek's keys from the hanger. She ran to her boyfriend's car and drove to her dad's house.

* * *

><p>"Open the damn door, Lexie!" Meredith shouted, banging on her old home's door.<p>

"Meredith?" Thatcher opened the door and grinned. "Mer! Sweetie!" He hugged her. Meredith scowled. She could practically see the alcohol oozing off of him.

"Where's Lexie and Molly?"

"Upstairs! Come on in!" Thatcher let his daughter passed, almost falling in the process. Meredith grabbed her dad and pulled him up the small staircase of the tiny, pitch black house. She walked into his and Susan's room and threw him on the bed as best she could. Thatcher got into bed and smiled at Meredith. She smiled back and took his hand. She pulled the blanket over him and closed the door.

"Meredith?" Lexie asked, coming out of Molly's room. Meredith smiled and hugged her sister. "Is he in bed?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna... go say goodnight." Lexie lied.

"Okay." Meredith let her lie and walked into Molly's room. She knew that her baby sister had to grab all of the alcohol Thatcher had put up there during the day and hide it in her room. Lexie came back outside and put her head to the door. She pushed her tears down and went into Molly's room.

* * *

><p>"So, Molly." Meredith smiled.<p>

"So, Meredith." Molly copied her big sister.

"What will you be doing this year?"

"I will be going to Grammy and Grandpa's in Pennsylvania."

"Pennsylvania? Why?"

"Because they'll take better care of me then Daddy will."

"Mol, who told you this?"

"Grammy called."

"Right..." Meredith sighed. "Well, I'll call and make sure, okay?"

"Yeah, and what will you be doing this year?"

"I will be attending Seattle Grace University for medicine. Cool, huh?"

"I heard Alex say it was crappy." Molly told her sister.

"Really? Alex is silly. It's really good for medicine."

"Meredith, what does crappy mean? Am I crappy? Was Mommy crappy?"

"No... your mommy was very nice. I guess that my mommy is kind of crappy... but she's still my mommy."

"Why are you teaching our seven year old sister rude words?" Lexie asked, coming inside the room.

"I'm not. Alex was! I'm just telling her that her mommy wasn't crappy."

"Oh, right. Well, Molly, don't go around saying that, promise?"

"Promise." Molly grinned. Lexie kissed her sister's forehead.

"Night, Molly."

"Night, kiddo." Meredith hugged her sister. "I'll come visit tomorrow and bring you to the new house, okay?"

"Yay! Thanks! Night Lexie! Night Meredith!" Molly lay her head on her princess pillow and closed her eyes. Lexie pressed the button on her night light and left the room, followed by Meredith.

"Lexie, I thought Thatcher was better."

"He just.. he got really sad at Mom's birthday and... he likes scotch." Lexie started crying, lightly.

"Susan's birthday was last week... he drove us to SGU's campus two days ago! Lexie!"

"I don't know what to do Meredith! I can't control him! He's a grown man with money and a car! I can't stop him!"

"Molly said that her grand parents are coming to get her.

"Susan's parents called. I told Grammy about Dad and now she's coming for her. She knows that Thatcher needs help and that I can't take care of a seven year old at college and-"

"They live in Philadelphia, Lexie!"

"But they'll take good care of Molly until Dad's better!"

"He won't get better, Lexie." Meredith walked downstairs. She heard a smash and ran upstairs. Lexie was on the ground and Thatcher was screaming about not having any scotch. Molly was standing at the door of her room, crying.

"Meredith!" Thatcher smiled and hugged his eldest daughter again. "Can you please be a dear and get me-"

"Dad, Lex and Molly are gonna come over and have a sleepover. Is that okay?" Meredith grinned like a little girl, hoping her dad would remember how great the family once was.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll go get the scotch myself." Thatcher smiled.

"Here's a twenty for a cab." Meredith grabbed some money from her pocket and ran to Lexie, pulling her up. She picked Molly up and went inside her room. Lexie went inside her own, getting stuff for the morning.

* * *

><p>Derek sat in the living room, preying that Meredith was okay. It was 9:30PM. She'd been gone for two hours. The door opened. He jogged through to see Meredith holding a sleeping little girl and a bag covered in Disney princesses.<p>

"Don't ask." Lexie said, walking in behind her sisters. Derek nodded, seeing the tear stains on her face.

"Lex, sleep in Mark's room. Molly can sleep in bedroom opposite mine and Derek's." Meredith said. Lexie nodded, running upstairs with her bag.

"You okay?" Derek whispered, not wanting to wake Molly.

"I miss being six year old. Damn, wish I'd _never grown up_." Meredith walked up the stairs. Derek sighed. He followed her upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Thatcher is drunk, again :( I guess now that Molly's moving to Phili, Lexie's gonna have to move in somewhere... but where? ;) Hope you enjoyed the drama filled first chapter of My Medicine and will review! I think I'll update twice tonight... :)<strong>

_10 reviews from you, my lovely's? :D_

Kat.


	2. Chapter 2: Shock to the System

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts! Well... based off of that story ;)_

SEQUEL TO NEVER GROW UP.

**Lexie - 17. Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Izzie, Callie, Arizona - 18. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry - 19.**

Title Song By The Pretty Reckless, Chapter Song By Billy Idol

_I don't know anything about Med-School, I've done research, but I'm failing at it. If anyone has any idea about the basic schedule for a med student, PM me or leave a review._

It's not 100% accurate- I'm not in Med-School yet! :)

I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

* * *

><p>IT'S ALL MADE UP! I DON'T KNOW IF AMERICA'S MED-SCHOOLS TEACH BIOLOGY, CHEMISTRY AND THEN MEDICAL! I'M MAKING IT UP AT I GO ALONG! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My Medicine.<strong>

**Chapter Two: Shock to the System**

Year 1(Part 2).

_Late November._

Meredith walked out of SGU. It was the second month of school and she loved it already; her lectures were interesting; her teachers were amazing; all her friends were there _all the time_. Okay, that last one wasn't all positive, but she was still thankful for her family. She walked towards her car and began rifing through her bag, looking for her keys. Her cell phone blared. She grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"_Meredith!" _It was Molly.

"Molly! How's Grammy and Grandpa's?"

_"It's amazing! They treat me like the princess I am!"_

Meredith couldn't hold back a laugh. "Yes, Molly. You are a princess."

_"Exactly! Grammy wanted to know if you and Lexie were coming to Philadelphia for Christmas?"_

"I don't know, Mol."

_"Kk, Mer-Mer. Is Lex-Lex having fun with her **boyfriend**?" _Molly giggled a little girl laugh at the word.

"Yes, Moll-Doll, Lex-Lex is having fun with Mark." Meredith grinned down the phone. Molly had turned her into a sappy house-wife who loved the sound of children's laughter.

"_Good! Well, I better go. It's dinner time here. What time is it in America?"_

"You're in Ameri- never mind. It's three here. It's so weird, I'm just going home from school and your gonna be asleep in a couple hours."

"_I know. I hate the time change between Transylvania and America."_

_"_Yes, Molly. _Transylvania _and _America_." Meredith laughed. "Have a nice dinner, bye. Love you."

_"Love you too."_ The line went dead. Meredith sighed. She missed Molly, but she was glad that Thatcher couldn't hurt her. He was out of their lives as far as Meredith was concerned, but she knew Lexie missed him.

"Meredith!" Izzie ran towards Meredith in the parking lot. "Alex says he and Lexie have a test on the anatomy for Biology, so their cramming."

"Okay, so you wanna ride?"

"Yeah." Izzie ran to the passenger side of Meredith's car. Meredith unlocked it and climbed inside. She put her bag on the back seat and got out her wallet.

"Wanna split a McDonald's? I've got-" She stopped talking when she noticed that Izzie was crying. "Iz? What's up?"

"Alex kissed April!"

"What?" Meredith sat wide-eyed. April still went to High School, but they were friends still. "When?"

"When she and Jackson came over last week. She had a science project due and he knew the answers, so he was helping. I went to check on Sarah and when I came back they were kissing!"

"Oh my-" Meredith stopped and looked at Izzie. She was weeping. She put her arm around her friend and put her head on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do. I can't end up like my mom!"

"You won't!" Meredith held her friend and sighed. _"What the hell, Alex?" _She thought.

* * *

><p>Teddy rolled her eyes as Dr. Miranda Bailey, Head of Biology, went on to tell the class about the intestines. Mark elbowed her in the side.<p>

"What the hell, Sloan?" Teddy yelled. She turned to see Bailey scowling at the pair. "Sorry."

"Outside, Altman, Sloan!" Bailey followed them out of the classroom. "This is University! You are adults! You will not talk while I talk! I don't care if you don't wanna learn-" She thought for a minute, looking at two kids she'd known since they were eight years old. "No! I do care if you're learn! You are my kids! Get back in there and let's get on with the dissection!"

"Yes, Dr. B." Mark saluted. Bailey turned away from them, smiling at the childish 'bit' he always used. They didn't see the smile, of course. She stood at the front of the classroom.

"Now, let's move onto the heart!" Bailey put a slideshow on of information about the heart, and walked into a cupboard. She carried out ten medical chill-boxes and put one on each desk. "You'll work in partners, now pick up your box carefully because we're going to the lab."

* * *

><p>In the lab, another class of twenty sat in pairs, cutting open brains. Derek was in his element. Owen wasn't.<p>

"Dr. Nelson!" Derek yelled, the teacher came over.

"Yes, Derek?"

"My brain has this... this... _thing_!" Derek lifted up the temporal lobe to reveal a large, black-brown lump.

"Well... this is unexpected, but you just have to go with it. If you were a brain surgeon who had to think on his feet, what would you do?"

"Find out what it was?"

"Exactly. C'mon, Derek. You've got-" he looked at his watch. "-twenty minutes to find out what that is and the best way to treat it! Everybody else, make sure find any lumps and bumps you brain has and leave a detailed report of your course of action!"

"Owen, pass me a text book-"

"It's a tumor, Derek. You cut tumors out and check for more."

"We don't know-"

"We know!" Owen grabbed a metal tray from the back of the room. "C'mon, Dr. Shepherd!"

Derek laughed. "Yes, Dr. Hunt!" Derek cut out the tumor with ease and put it into the pot. "Dr. Nelson!"

* * *

><p>Teddy and Mark's class were now in the lab, having 'scrubbed in' for their dissections. Derek and Owen had left, having 'saved the patient' and were now in their classroom writing up their findings. Mark put their container on the metal shelving unit.<p>

"Take out your organs and place them into an icebath!" Bailey yelled, putting ice into ten metal bowls around the room. Mark walked to a bowl and brought it to his and Teddy's 'OR table'. He put it on the paper towels and looked at Teddy. She nodded, he opened the container and put the heart into the ice bath. He poured water onto it.

"The book's open, the instruments are out..." Teddy said. "We're ready?"

"We're ready." Mark smiled through his mask. Teddy picked up the scalpel and let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Mark took the heart from the bowl and put it on the table.

"Wait a second." Teddy glanced at the book and back at her heart. "This isn't right. Dr. Bailey!"

"Yes, Altman?"

"This heart is... beautiful! It should be on the transplant list, not in a Universities lab!"

"Well, the patient donated himself to this University, we have to take everything. Next year, you'll be upstairs working on a body and giving your friends organs to massacre, no matter how perfect they are."

"We get to work on cadavers in our third year?" Mark asked.

"If you get me! This is a four year program and you can't cut for a year and then be thrown into Internship!"

"Dr. Bailey!" Someone yelled. Bailey left. Teddy sighed and dissected the heart.

"Teddy!" Mark yelled. "I didn't even get to hold the scalpel!"

"You can put it back together." Teddy thrusted a suture kit at her friend and turned away. "Bailey! We're done!"

"This is perfect!" Bailey said, examining. "You have a future in Cardio!"

**-GA-**

"Dr. B!" Mark yelled, putting down his equipment. "I'm done!" Bailey walked over, knowing this would be wrong- it was Mark!

"Well, Sloan. It's-" Bailey looked at the heart. "- perfect!" Bailey gently moved the heart. Every suture was perfect. It would've healed nicely.

"Really!" Mark grinned.

"Really?" Teddy curled a lip up.

"Really." Bailey said, with disbelief. "You have a future in Plastics." She walked away, laughing.

"Plastics? BOOB EXAMS!" Mark grinned.

"I hate you." Teddy sighed.

* * *

><p>Meredith sat in the McDonalds drive-thru window. Izzie was blubbering beside her.<p>

**"And I'll have a box of five Chicken Select Strips." Meredith ordered.**

"Um.. okay." The guy looked at Izzie beside her. "Anything else?"

"Um... A McMilkshake, chocolate... I'll take.. OH GOD! MCRIB'S!" Meredith grinned. "Two of those. Not for me. I'm not that overweight. My bestfriend loves McRib's. You know?"

"Yeah, anything else?"

Meredith ordered some more stuff, for herself, some for the others- mostly herself. "And a happy meal with diet coke for my friend over here. Burger and fries. Got that?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay..." Meredith lent forward to see his name tag. "Alex." Her eyes widened. Izzie started crying more. Not only was this guy called Alex, but he also had the same job Alex had almost his whole life until last month. Fate sucks.

"How could he?" She yelled.

"Is she okay-?"

"No, I'm not _'Alex'_!" She used airquotes, Meredith put her head down in shame. "I just got cheated on by the love of my life with some virgin seventeen year old!"

"It's common for seventeen year old's to be a virg-"

"She's even still a boob virgin! I lost my B-V when I was eleven!" Izzie screamed at the poor McWorker.

"Oh my God. My girlfriend lost her's when she was seven!" The worked laughed. Izzie grinned and started laughing too.

"Well... feeling a little third-wheel-ish so... bye, Alex!" Meredith smiled at him.

"Bye Alex!"

"I'm not Alex- this is my brother's shirt. I'm Aaron." He held his hand out. Meredith shook it, awkwardly. Izzie grabbed it, enthusiastically.

"Aaron, I'm Isobel Stevens, call me Izzie! Here's my number!" Izzie grabbed one of the many scrap post it notes from Meredith's steering wheel and scribbled the house phone number.

"I'll call you when I get off work- to make sure your number's real." Aaron smiled.

"Okay, bye!"

Meredith drove to the next window and grabbed their food.

"Well, you seem more cheerful." Meredith turned to Izzie.

"Well, Aaron's gonna call me tonight and Alex is gonna be home. Two can play the whore game. Now, to April's house!" Izzie pointed. Meredith didn't _want _to know anything else. She sighed and drove.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna be a plastic surgeon!" Mark threw himself onto Lexie's classroom door. Her teacher glared at him.<p>

"Mark?" Lexie asked, looking at the laughing students around her.

"Mark Sloan?" The teacher stood up. "Get out! I thought I'd seen the last of _you_ last year!"

"Sup." Mark grinned, waltzing into the classroom and sitting in the teacher's chair.

"Sloan. Out."

"I only came for Little Grey." Mark pointed at Lexie.

"Little Grey, we'll have to remember that one." Steve Mostow of Lexie's class laughed. Lexie cringed and stood up.

"I'll come see you after class, Ma'am." She ran out, Mark stood up and walked slowly after her.

"So, wanna head to the supply closet on the fourth floor?"

"Mark-"

"Fifth floor?"

"Mark I-"

"Sixth floor? Does that even exist?" He pondered it to himself and turned back to her.

"We live together now, we'll do it later!" She giggled. "My teacher hates me."

"Who cares? I'm gonna be an awesome surgeon, screw the teachers!" He fist pounded the air.

"You know I hate you, right?" She laughed.

"Come outside!" He dragged her to the doors. She sighed and pushed it open. She looked around the large parking lot and gasped. All over there was red rose petals.

"Mark!" She grinned.

"Look up." He whispered. Lexie looked up. A plane with a sign on the back. She waited for it to go straight and squinted. Her eyes widened and she turned to her boyfriend.

_Lexie Grey, will you marry me?_

* * *

><p>So, I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :D<p>

_Only 5, sorry :)_

Kat.

...**Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3: CHRISTMAS

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts! Well... based off of that story ;)_

SEQUEL TO NEVER GROW UP.

**Lexie - 17. Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Izzie, Callie, Arizona - 18. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry - 19.**

Title Song By The Pretty Reckless, Chapter Song By EVERYONE CHRISTMASSY!

_I don't know anything about Med-School, I've done research, but I'm failing at it. If anyone has any idea about the basic schedule for a med student, PM me or leave a review._

It's not 100% accurate- I'm not in Med-School yet! :)

IT'S ALL MADE UP! I DON'T KNOW IF AMERICA'S MED-SCHOOLS TEACH BIOLOGY, CHEMISTRY AND THEN MEDICAL! I'M MAKING IT UP AT I GO ALONG! :D

I just wanna say thanks to everyone! I absolutely love ya's! Hope you enjoy my christmas special! I'll do more post-christmas based chapters... EEP IT'S NEARLY XMASXMASXMAS!

**YAY!**

I'm a tad excited.

Also, I feel that I should explain my disapeerance- I became obsessed with Twilight. I saw Breaking Dawn and my head blew up! I'm back though! AND I'M CHRISTMASSY AND JOLLY!

* * *

><p><strong>My Medicine.<strong>

**Chapter Three: Santa Claus Is Coming To Town, All I Want For Christmas Is You, Let It Snow, FEED THE WOORRLLDD LET THEM KNOW IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME... etc.**

Year 1(Part 3).

_December 3rd._

Lexie had avoided Mark, blaming her lack of seeing him on her classes. She didn't even know why she was avoiding him- she loved Mark. She just... didn't want to be _that _girl- the one who married her high school sweetheart in college and had a baby in her third year, leaving to take care of it. She was a _surgeon._

"Well... Mark... I have to go to the library!" She stammered, holding the door open as she tried to avoid him. _Again._

"Lex, we have to talk! It's been a week-"

"Sorry, but I have to meet April!"

"You just said you were going to the library." Mark smirked.

"April studies too, Mark!" Lexie scoffed and left, slamming the door in his face. Mark rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Hey, where'd Lexie go?" Izzie asked, walking downstairs.

"To meet April at the library." Mark informed her. She tensed up slightly. She had ignored the kiss, trying to get cute-McDonald's-Aaron to call her when Alex was there, to show him how it felt, but he was _never _home at the right time and still best friend's with that _bitch. _

"Okay... um... I have to go... get the stuff ready for the tree- we're all going next week, right?"

"Will Lexie be there?"

"Probably-"

"If she is, don't tell her I'm going. I have to talk to her but she's avoiding me."

"Okay. See you at four." Izzie grinned, floating into the living room. Not even April herself could kill Christmas. Izzie bought the tree as early as possible, but nobody else really cared, so she had to wait.

"Iz, I gotta go meet Lex at the library, can you take Sarah?" Alex asked, walking into the room. Izzie took her daughter and turned to her boyfriend.

"Lexie's with April."

"Yeah, I'm meeting her too."

"Why didn't you say I'm meeting Lexie and April then? Do you not want me to know that she's there? Why?"

"No, Iz. Just slipped my mind."

"Whatever, Alex. Be home at four." She growled, turning her back on him. He rolled his eyes.

_'Must be that time of the month. Damn these women.'_

* * *

><p><em>December 11th.<em>

Although Izzie and Arizona were the only ones looking forward to it, everyone went Christmas Tree shopping.

"OH MY GOD! ARIZONA! A PINK ONE!" Izzie screamed as she and the other blonde critiqued every tree they found. The two ran to the tree to look at it.

"Keep looking, guys!" Meredith shouted over. They looked sad, until Arizona saw a purple one.

"No!" Cristina grunted. They sighed and ran to a rainbow tree. It was tiny.

"No way." Everyone curled their lips.

"Aw, please guys!" Izzie pleaded.

"We could put it in Sarah's room!" Arizona grinned.

"Fine." Meredith sighed, laughing as the two grabbed the tree and carried it to the car, then running to find a big tree.

"We live in a house of children." Cristina scowled. Meredith laughed and pulled her friend to go look at trees.

* * *

><p>"Lexie Grey!" Mark yelled as Lexie stood looking at a tree.<p>

"Mark! I thought you weren't coming!"

"Come talk to me. Now."

"Mark, I-"

"Now!" Mark stood still. Lexie walked towards him.

"Can I help you?"

"Stop avoiding me-"

"I'm not!"

"You are, Lexie! I love you and I wanna marry you!"

"Well I don't wanna marry you! I'm in college!"

"Lex-"

"No. Maybe... we should just break up if you wanna get married so bad."

"Lexie, no-"

"And I'll go back to Dad's."

"No!" Mark grabbed Lexie's arms. "If you don't wanna get married, we can wait! Until after school."

"I'll be an intern..."

"After internship."

"I'll be a resident."

"Third year."

"I'll still be a resident."

"Fourth year."

"I'm not gonna be an attending for another eleven years Mark. Wait."

"I'm not waiting until you're an attending. We'll be thirty."

"So? We'll be thirty and then we'll wait five years to start a family. I'll be thirty three, you'll be thirty five. Then we'll wait five more years and have another kid."

"What? I'm gonna be dead by the time my grandkids are born!"

"Hardly, Mark. You're in excellent health."

"Lexie, we're not waiting sixteen years to have kids. I wanna have ten by the time I'm forty, not two."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you change your plan or find someone else."

"Mark-"

"It's one or the other, Lexie."

Lexie turned around and walked. She held back the tears until she was another row away from him. She broke down in the conifers and wept until her body was dehydrated.

* * *

><p>Izzie stood at a tree, imagining it standing in her home, decorating it with her daughter, lifting Sarah up to put the star on the tree. Alex stood a little while away, his head in his phone, texting April. She felt a vibration on her leg.<p>

"I'm vibrating!" She yelled. Numerous people glared at her. She smirked and looked at Alex. His head was in his phone. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone and grinned at the caller ID. "Hey, Aaron!"

Alex looked up, who the hell was calling _his _Izzie? "Iz?"

"I'm on the phone!" She whispered, slanting the phone. "Yeah, Aaron! I'd _love _to get coffee!" Alex looked about ready to track this Aaron guy down and kill him. "Since it's nearly Christmas though, and I have Sarah, we could meet up after? Yeah... you go out of town January, seventh? Okay. I'll call you!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was at home. They had four trees in total in the house- the rainbow one in Sarah's room, the large tree in the living room, the smaller (but still huge) one in the middle of the hallway that Arizona refused to part with and a medium sized one in the kitchen.<p>

In the kitchen, Mark, Lexie, Meredith, Derek, Cristina and Owen worked on that tree. In the hall, Arizona, Callie, Teddy and Henry worked on the tree. In the living room, Alex, Izzie and Sarah worked on their tree.

"Alex, stop putting tinsel in my daughter's hair." Izzie scolded, playfully. He took the tinsel from around their child's tiny blonde head and put in a box. "Help, Alex! We have to win the competition!"

"Why do we have enough tree's in this house to have a competition?" He laughed. The two looked up as the front door opened. Jackson nodded towards them.

"Sorry, guys, Sloan's already recruited me onto the kitchen team." He smiled.

"Damnit!" Izzie picked up Sarah. "C'mon, baby! We gotta work super hard to beat them now that Uncle Jackson's ditched us for them!"

"Uncky Jakon!" Sarah yelled. Izzie kissed her baby's head and spun her in a circle.

"Sorry, sweetie. Good luck!" He left.

"Jackson! Thanks for waiting for me." April walked in, yelling sarcastically.

"Kepner!" Alex hugged his friend. Izzie put Sarah down.

"What are you doing here?" Izzie asked.

"Come to help you guys!" She grabbed some stuff from the tree box and started to work. Izzie smiled slightly. She'd have put that there too. Maybe April wasn't so bad...

* * *

><p>"We're done!" Teddy announced as the hall team walked into the kitchen.<p>

"So are we." Meredith smiled. Izzie walked in.

"Where's the camera? Sarah's gonna put the star on the tree."

"We wanna see!" Arizona grinned, grabbing Callie's hand and dragging her through. Everyone followed. Derek took the camera off of Izzie.

"I know how much you wanna be the one to help her put it on the tree." He smiled.

Izzie grinned and ran through. She stopped smiling as April pulled Sarah down from the top of the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting the star on the tree." April kissed Sarah's cheek.

"What? But I was supposed to do that..." Izzie's eyes filled with tears.

"Iz, it's just a star-"

"Alex, shut up." Meredith whispered.

"You can do it if you want..." April reached up and took the star off of the tree. She passed it to Izzie. "No big deal."

Izzie took the star from April and looked at it. She clenched the wire in her hands and ripped it into two parts. She threw them at April and Alex and ran upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>December 18th.<em>

"Izzie, it's almost Christmas.." Meredith whispered to her friend. She had sat solemnly on the couch for the past week and was really killing a mood that even Meredith and Cristina had gotten into.

"I know.. but April's a bitch so..."

"Izzie!" Meredith jumped in her seat and patted her arm. "I need help finding a good size turkey... plus... Alex banned April from the house."

"Really?" Izzie visibly brightened and sat up.

"Go talk to him... then come shopping!"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p><em>December 25th.<em>

"Izzie!"

"Arizona!"

The two met in the hallway at four AM. They'd woken up their partners (the two most committed to their beds in the house), then they split up. As they did the second, third and fourth rounds of waking the house up, they did a final round on Callie and Alex and then went downstairs.

"Here, Derek, I got you a present." Meredith grabbed her present from under the tree and thrust it into her boyfriend's arms. He opened it up. It was a bright blue shirt.

"Aw! Mer! I love it!"

"It'll bring out your eyes."

"Here's yours."

"Aw! Derek!" She opened it. A diamond necklace- the diamonds weren't huge, it was classy and clearly expensive. "Now my gift looks like crap..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Mer. I got you something I knew you'd like and you got me something you knew I'd like."

"Yeah... I love it." Meredith loved the fact that he bought her a diamond necklace... she just... didn't wear diamonds... oh well.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone began passing gifts around.

"I love this place." Meredith grinned.

* * *

><p>They'd just finished dinner and everyone was sitting in the living room.<p>

"Mark!" Lexie yelled.

"What?"

"I wanna marry you!" Lexie said, walking up to him. "In the summer, and I want my dad to walk me down the isle and my sisters to be my bridesmaids and flowers and cake and-" She was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers.

"We're getting married."

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's CHRISTMAS in 31 hours, 36 minutes and 5 seconds!<strong>

****_10 reviews as a present to me!_

__Merry Christmas! Kat.


	4. Chapter 4: I Feel Fine

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(. (**AND AFTER THE STICK THAT SHONDA's GETTING, I'M NOT THAT SORRY!)**

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts! Well... based off of that story ;)_

SEQUEL TO NEVER GROW UP.

**Lexie - 17. Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Izzie, Callie, Arizona - 18. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry - 19.**

Title Song By The Pretty Reckless, Chapter Song By The Beatles.

_I don't know anything about Med-School, I've done research, but I'm failing at it. If anyone has any idea about the basic schedule for a med student, PM me or leave a review._

It's not 100% accurate- I'm not in Med-School yet! :)

IT'S ALL MADE UP! I DON'T KNOW IF AMERICA'S MED-SCHOOLS TEACH BIOLOGY, CHEMISTRY AND THEN MEDICAL! I'M MAKING IT UP AT I GO ALONG! :D

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**_

_**Hi! So, I know what you're all thinking... who the hell is this? I've been half a year! I'm sorry! I lost all muse! I have been through some changes this year but... that finale... HOLY SHAMBLES. I won't reveal spoilers... plus it's too painful! I'll just say this:**_

I will not be pulling a Shonda on this story! I know, I know 'mutual decision' but... I'm still bitter!

So, I will be updating this story. Thanks for reading this quick notice! TO BEGIN!

* * *

><p><strong>My Medicine.<strong>

**Chapter Four: I Feel Fine**

Year 1(Part 4).

_April 1st._

"Freakin' April Fool's day!" Cristina grunted as she came inside the house, covered in silly string. Meredith giggled. She had no idea who'd done that, but it was still hilarious.

"C'mon, Cristina, you have to help me choose dresses for the wedding!"

"Ew, no. Go find Izzie."

"Already did. Help or you'll end up wearing... this." Meredith pulled a piece of torn out magazine page from the pile of wedding books she was holding. Cristina rolled her eyes.

"They can't be that ba-" Her eyes widened. She held a photo of a bright green, frilly ballgown that would surely outshine the bride, groom and... pretty much everyone in Washington.

"You see?"

"I can't wait to see you in that." She started laughing. She stopped when Meredith's face filled with a sly smirk. "What?"

"That's yours."

"Mine?"

"Yup."

"Yours?"

Meredith's smirk fell and she pulled out a picture. It was a yellow brighter than the sun. It was by far worse than Cristina's. It even had a train. She laughed.

"Shut up." Meredith grunted. She pulled out Izzie's picture.

"Of course she has that one." It was long pink and all around beautiful.

"She already had her picture. She took it in the store. She's already bought it."

"She can wear her prom dress when she marries Karev. We're all wearing the same, simple thing."

"I FOUND IT!" Lexie ran in, stumbling and throwing a stack of thick books in her sister's direction.

"Lexie!" Meredith yelled, grabbing all of the papers that had now been scattered.

"Sorry, it's just... I found... my..." She paused, taking another breath, clutching her side. "...dress!"

"What'd you do? Run from school?" Cristina snorted.

"Kinda.." Lexie shrunk. She recovered quickly and sat next to her sister, fixing her bangs, she picked her book from off of Meredith's lap.

"So, where is it?" Meredith was excited. She loved Lexie, she loved Mark, it was a perfect match!

"Here." Lexie opened the page. It was beautiful. It would outshine any hideous dress that Izzie picked. It was stunning. Meredith's face lit up as much as Lexie's, and even Cristina felt romance when she looked at it.

"It's... amazing, stunning, it's... SIX-THOUSAND DOLLARS?" Meredith grabbed the book and looked at the front. "VERA WANG? SERIOUSLY?"

"Izzie said no expense to big..." Lexie said, innocently.

"Well Izzie isn't paying for it!"

"She said she would!" Lexie stood up.

"How is Izzie supposed to pay for that, SGU _and _her rent?"

"I don't know. She just said nothing over ten grand." Lexie told her.

"Ten thousand dollars? What the hell has Barbie been doing?" Cristina asked. She _loved _money. If Barbie has a secret get-rich-quick scheme it was working and she _had _to get in on it.

"What have I done now, Cristina?" Izzie asked, rolling her eyes and walking straight to the bridal magazines, picked up the Vera Wang book and looked at the dress. "It's perfect, Lexie."

"I know!" Lexie grinned.

"And you're paying?" Meredith asked, still in disbelief that Izzie was making that kind of money.

"Yeah! I'm paying for the dress! It's the first wedding of the group and it was either my money or Lexie was wearing one of the seriously disgusting dresses April was choosing."

"How the hell are you paying for this?" Cristina asked bluntly.

"Just a thing I'm doing."

"What thing?"

"Just a thing."

"What thing?"

"Just a thing."

"Izzie Stevens, what thing?" Meredith cut off her two closest friends' argument.

"Just a thing! Geez! We don't always have to know each others business! Like I bet you don't know that Mark and Lexie have started using a significantly less amount of birth control lately!"

"Izzie!" Lexie yelled. Meredith couldn't know that Mark already wanted kids. Lexie didn't, however, so she remained secretive about the fact that she _was _still using contraception.

"You and Mark are getting pregnant? Tell me you're not that stupid!"

"What's the matter with us getting pregnant? We're getting married!"

"As if that's not bad enough! You're seventeen!"

"What's wrong with having a baby at seventeen?" Izzie asked, turning her attention back to Meredith.

"Nothing, Iz-"

"I had one at sixteen. What do you think of me?" Izzie pushed, her eyes squinting ever so slightly.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Iz-"

"Well that isn't what it sounded like! It sounded like a stab at teen moms! Sorry we can't all be perfect like you and Derek but sometimes crappy things happen!"

"Woah, Iz, she didn't mean it like that!-" Cristina tried to calm her.

"No, Cristina! You three have no idea what I've been through! I can't believe you would be so harsh!" Izzie's eyes were watering. She held back as many as she could and walked quickly and angrily upstairs to her room and let them all go.

"What the hell was that about?" Cristina asked, hurt that one of her closest and oldest friends had just gone all 'mad-dog' on her.

"I don't know." Lexie said, glancing at the stairs. She was hurt too, but she knew something must've been plaguing Izzie earlier.

"I think it's about Alex. April's been-"

"April's been what?" April asked as she walked into the kitchen with Alex and Jackson.

"Nothing..." Meredith coughed, trying to clear the awkwardness. "So, have you talked to Izzie today, Alex?"

"Yeah. She's been all pissy for no reason."

"She came in when me and Alex were studying in the den and she came in, pulled an angry face, talked to Alex, got more angry and left, slamming the doors shut so hard she almost broke the frame!" April scoffed.

"I was there, too, April." Jackson said. Her eyes widened, like she was embarrassed by Jackson.

"Um.. yeah. Okay." April looked away.

"You okay, April?"

"I'm good. Well... haha, failing out of senior year, but good."

"What?" Meredith asked.

"I'm failing. I just got an F on my SAT's." She laughed, but everyone knew it was stress induced one.

"You'll bounce back, Apes."

"Don't call me 'Apes'." April curled at lip at Alex.

"Apes... I like it." Cristina smirked.

"Okay, now I get the whole Evil Spawn thing." April glowered.

"Oh, shut up." Alex scowled. "Go do Avery or something."

"ALEX!" April snapped up to him.

"Oh, c'mon, Kepner. It was a joke." He scoffed.

"Oh, right." April calmed down and took a deep breath.

"What would everyone think if me and April did sleep together?" Jackson asked.

Everyone glanced at one another.

Robust laughter filled the room.

* * *

><p>Lexie and Mark sat in the office of the local church. The same place Thatcher and Ellis had, had the two girls baptized, the same place Susan and Thatcher had been married and baptized Molly.<p>

"Alexandra, Mark." A priest came in.

"Father Nigel!" Lexie stood up. Mark followed. He felt anxious in church. He was hardly a model Christian. He liked booze. And sex. And partying. And sex. And was fine with sex before marriage. And sex.

"Hey, Pops." Mark joked, shaking his hand. Father Nigel's face dropped and he looked fairly unimpressed by the young man.

"So, you're a doctor now, Lexie?" He changed the subject and sat down.

"Well, I'm going to become one in around three and a half years."

"Oh, well that's fun!"

"Yeah!"

"And you're getting married!"

"Yeah!"

"To... him?" His face fell again. Mark frowned.

"Yeah, my fiance!" Lexie grinned. She grabbed Mark's arm. He looked. She moved closer and grinned more. "Fiance!"

"Yeah." Mark felt happy again. God, he loved Lexie.

"And what do you do?"

"I'm studying to become a doctor too. My professor says I got a lot of potential to become a great plastic surgeon."

"Plastics?" Father Nigel looked disappointed again. Mark kept a proud pout while Lexie tried to break the tension.

"She said he sutured perfectly. She even tweeted about it!"

"Wow, that's brilliant!" Father Nigel brightened when Lexie spoke again. He really loved her. She was one of his favorite Church goers and always had the sweetest little girl smile. Then again, it was hard to believe anyone could hate Lexie once they got to know her.

"So, we're here for a wedding." Lexie said.

"Of course." He looked Mark over again. Surely the sweet little angel he knew would've chosen someone a little bit more homely. This guy was born and bred in a bottle of hair gel.

"We want it in July. When we finish for the year. Can we?" She asked.

"I think I have some time then - brides hate July weddings in Seattle. All the warm rain." He explained. "It's always so unpredictable. August and September and usually better."

"Well, we want to be able to finish up plans after school, have the wedding, have a honeymoon, relax in married life and then go back to school." Mark explained.

"Oh, well, that makes sense. Well, let's set a date!"

* * *

><p>"Derek."<p>

"Meredith."

"Lexie's getting married."

"So is Mark."

"We're older."

"So, you wanna get married?"

"I dunno."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like the first official chapter on 2012? It's short, but I'm resettling! I'll update longer ones in newer weeks! I hope you liked it. And I hope Nigel didn't come across like a perv. I only realized he was creepy after reading it back, but I left it anyway! Haha. Review if you don't hate babies andor old people!**

_I'm gonna aim low... 3 reviews? __I'll probably update next week and then more after that. _

Thanks for reading!

Kat.


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding Song

**Hey guys, I'm an old writer on and I just got this rush of inspiration and I want to finish this. I hope you like it, check out Never Grow Up for a back story :)**

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts! Well... based off of that story ;)_

SEQUEL TO NEVER GROW UP.

**Lexie- 17. Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Izzie, Callie, Arizona - 18. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry - 19.**

Title Song By The Pretty Reckless, Chapter Song By Bob Dylan (absolute babe).

* * *

><p><strong>My Medicine.<strong>

**Chapter Five: Wedding Song.**

"Meredith!"

"Go away." She mumbled as she rolled over in bed.

"Meredith, please!"

"Ugh." She rolled away and pulled the covers over her head.

"MEREDITH GREY!"

Meredith screamed as she was jumped onto. She opened her eyes and threw her attacker onto the floor.

"You bitch." She groaned and got up, "what do you want?"

"Mer! C'mon! Were you _that _drunk last night?" Lexie asked, sinking down on the bed.

"No!"

"You forgot today!"

"No I didn't. I was just gonna let you remind me since you grin whenever you talk about it."

"Really?"

"Yes," she lied, turning and picking up a coffee her sister had sat on the bed next to her.

"It's my... WEDDING DAY!" She tackled Meredith.

"Ugh, Lexie." Meredith held her mug straight. It was only a wedding. She was trying to avoid the effort of a shower at all costs. She wasn't dirty or anything so-

"EEEP! WEDDING DAY!" Izzie jumped on the bed beside the girls. Meredith couldn't avoid the liquid from covering the three of them.

"Well, we're all showering anyway, so, let's go!" Izzie grinned.

"WEDDING DAY!" Lexie jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

All of the girls had slept at the house tonight while Derek treated the guys to a hotel room. Callie moved slower than a turtle to the bathroom. Arizona skipped there, humming the wedding march.

"LEXIE GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Callie banged her fist on the door. She loved a good wedding, but she had a hell of a lot of alcohol last night and no one mattered to her anymore.

_"IT'S MY WEDDING, CALLIE!"_

"Stop yelling. Please." Cristina called from the hallway, where she lay beneath a blanket.

"How'd you end up there?" Arizona asked, helping her stand up.

"As if I know! Just get out of the way. I have to pee."

"Oh.. okay! Guys! We need wedding music! Izzie! Where's your mixtape?!"

_"__In my room!" _

"Yay!" Arizona ran to get it and headed downstairs. "Guys, Izzie and I already set up all of the stuff for today... OH MY GOD! WEDDING!"

"WEDDING!"

"WEDDING!"

"Shut up!" Cristina mocked them. Meredith punched her best friend's arm playfully.

"Let them have today, okay?" She smiled and went to get her stuff for the shower.

* * *

><p><em>"Like a virgin, woo! Touched for the very first time..."<em>

"Don't be ridiculous Lexie. Everyone knows you're not a virgin." Cristina said, wincing as Izzie tightly pulled her hair to get the look she desired.

Lexie looked mortified. She jumped up from where she was, Callie trying to hold onto her hair, as if to keep her sitting still.

"Maybe the wrong the choice..."

"Girls just wanna have fun!"

"Anything 80's really."

"I have a love song mix tape, just use that."

"Spice Girls." Cristina said, bluntly.

"What?" Everyone looked at her.

"What?! I love their songs!" She defended herself. Izzie erupted in laughter, while Arizona nodded her head, agreeing with her tastes. "Bite me."

"Oh, Cristina," Izzie giggled.

"I hate you all."

"IT'S MY WEDDING."

"I hate most of you."

"Yay! Okay, Callie. Hair!"

Callie rolled her eyes but got to working on her best-friend's-kid-friend-turned-girlfriend-turned-fiancee-turned-soon-to-be-wife's hair.

"Oh, Cristina, you're gonna look so lovely and so glamorous-"

"But not better than me." Lexie interrupted.

"-obviously not better than Lexie... Anyway, I love this. We should have more weddings! Mer and Derek, Cristina and Owen, me and-"

"Hey guys!" April walked in. Izzie gripped Cristina's hair tighter.

"Ow! Jesus, Izzie! You just ripped a patch of my hair out! Ah!" She gripped her head.

"Uh.. s-sorry, Cristina..." Izzie dropped her grip and walked quickly out of the room. Meredith looked at the doorway, before standing up and running after her.

* * *

><p>Meredith found Izzie in the kitchen, hunched over the counter, crying.<p>

"Izzie? Iz?" Meredith walked slowly to her friend, conscious that she'd still be hurt by their argument yesterday.

_"As if getting married is not bad enough, let alone kids! You're seventeen!"_

_"What's wrong with having a baby at seventeen?" Izzie asked, turning her attention back to Meredith._

_"Nothing, Iz-"_

_"I had one at sixteen. What do you think of me?" Izzie pushed, her eyes squinting ever so slightly._

_"I didn't mean anything by it, Iz-"_

_"Well that isn't what it sounded like! It sounded like a stab at teen moms! Sorry we can't all be perfect like you and Derek but sometimes crappy things happen!"_

"Izzie?"

"What?" She didn't even sound angry. She sounded... disappointed.

"Iz, what's up?"

Silence.

"Izzie, please. Talk to me."

"You don't get it."

"I don't get-?"

"You're life is perfect!"

"Hardly, Iz-"

"I'm a single teen mom trying to get a medical degree!"

"Single?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't-"

"Alex is too busy with her!"

"Her-?"

"April! He cares about her more than me!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"Meredith! I'm raising a child alone, while he goes off with _her_!"

"He's studying-!"

"What do you care?! You think I'm a joke!"

"Shut up! Okay? I. Do. Not. Think. You're. A. Joke! You're _the _strongest person I know! You think that I look down on you for being a mom at sixteen? I look up to you! You're going through all of this crap _and _you look awesome _and _you're smart!"

"But you were saying..."

"I don't want Lexie to end up like you, Izzie. It's harsh, but she's a kid! You were stronger than she is. I admire you in every way, but I don't want Lexie to become you."

"It's... it's okay. I get it."

"I'm not sorry that I don't want my baby sister to be a teen mom."

"Well... when you put it like that... I wouldn't want Lexie to end up like me either. I'm miserable. Alex is bored of playing happy families." Her tears had stopped. She now just seemed fed up.

"I don't know, Iz, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Though, do _not _tell Lexie she shouldn't have a kid. She'll just end up wanted to do that. Especially when you bring age into it. She'll think you're just being mean. Be supportive. She'll realize on her own." Izzie stood up and hugged her friend.

"And, I hope you know that Alex is head over heels in love with you and that baby."

"Hm..."

"I love you, Iz."

"I love you too, Meredith." Izzie grinned. "Come on! I have to finish Cristina's hair!"

* * *

><p>"I'll even let you do mine." Meredith smiled, her arms linked to Izzie's (not her choice, at all), as they walked back to the living room.<p>

Izzie stopped dead in her tracks.

April was doing Cristina's hair.

"Iz?" Meredith tightened her grip.

"That looks really pretty, April. Come on, Mer." Izzie pulled Meredith to a chair and started on her hair.

_"Like a virgin..." _

"April!" Cristina yelled, laughing.

"I'm not a virgin!"

"Lier."

"I'm not a virgin."

"What?"

"I've done the dirty."

"What?"

"I'm the devil!"

"What?"

"I HAD SEX!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"WHO?" Izzie yelled.

"I can't say."

Izzie started tearing up again.

"IT WAS AVERY." Cristina yelled.

"NO!"

"Lier." Lexie muttered.

"He doesn't live in Seattle."

"Really?"

"He lives in LA. My family went there for Spring Break. It was nice. It was on a beach."

"Okay."

"It was!"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Lexie sat in the back room of the church. She hadn't seen anyone in an hour- they were setting things up.<p>

"Don't screw up. Don't screw up." She whispered over and over.

"Lex?"

"Mark?"

"No, it's me." Meredith stood beside her. "You okay?"

Lexie shook her head.

"Chin up, kiddo."

"What?"

"I heard Arizona say it..."

"Arizona said it."

"Hm..." Meredith sighed. She knelt beside her sister. "What's up?"

Lexie turned to her then looked back in the mirror, she swung her head back around, tears in her eyes.

"I just don't know what to do!" She exploded into sobs.

Meredith's eyes widened in shock at the sudden burst of emotion, she lunged forward to hug her.

"Mom and dad aren't here!"

"Aw, Lex... Mom's watching you. She's so proud of you."

"I'm seventeen and I'm marrying a man whore." Lexie scoffed.

"But you love that man whore!" Meredith stood up. "And he worships the ground you walk on!"

"...but...but..."

"But what?!"

"Daddy."

"Thatcher-"

"He's our dad, Meredith. Don't you want him walking you down the aisle?"

"..."

"Meredith?"

"..."

"See-"

"Nope. I want you by my side, I want you by my side and I want Izzie wearing a dress more glamorous than me and-" She exploded into sobs.

"Meredith?!"

"I want my daddy!"

"Me too!" Lexie started crying again.

"What the hell is going on?" Cristina came in, Izzie behind her, April behind her.

"Where did Callie and Arizona go?" April asked.

"Quickie in the bathroom." Izzie told her.

"At a church?!" April gasped.

"Callie said 'it made it hotter'." Cristina shuddered. "Come on, Greys... have you been crying?"

"N-n-no." Lexie tried to stop.

"Then why are your cheeks black?" Izzie said, grabbing a make up sponge and dabbing her face. Cristina did the same to Meredith.

"My dad isn't here."

"What? I saw him sitting out there." April murmured, playing with her bracelet.

"GO GET HIM!" Cristina barked. April jumped and ran quickly.

"I look... ridiculous." Lexie said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"What? Lexie, you-"

"You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Dad?" Lexie turned around. Cristina hinted to Izzie and the two left.

"Lexie, you look so lovely!"

"Dad!" Lexie threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're here! Meredith!"

"Mm." Meredith fake smiled and moved to leave. "I'm gonna go get ready."

"We have to catch up!" Lexie sat down.

"No!" Thatcher pulled her up out of the seat and turned her to the door. "We have a wedding to attend."

"Dad, I-"

"Molly really wanted to see you in that dress."

"Molly?!" Lexie grinned. "Come on! I have to show her it then!" She linked arms with her father and walked to the door.

* * *

><p>The wedding was ready to start. Everything was prepared. It was a matter of seconds.<p>

"Go!" The wedding planner called.

Izzie and Alex started down the aisle. Cristina and Owen went next. Then, it was the maid of honor and the best man- Meredith and Derek made it down the aisle without fumbling but without failing to look like a couple at _their _wedding!

"Nervous?" Thatcher asked.

"No." Lexie lied. Thatcher knew, though, and it wasn't just from her shaking hands. He could see in her eyes. She was afraid.

"Lexie." He assured her.

"What if he's not there?" Lexie whispered.

"I'll buy a shot gun and hunt him down."

Lexie started to giggle. Then that turned into robust laughter. She couldn't stop.

"Lexie, control yourself!" Thatcher smirked, but he couldn't control his laughter either. The two were in hysterics. They left and started walking, laughing their heads off.

Lexie didn't open her eyes as she laughed her way to the alter. She let her father go (not without a struggle) and slowly opened her eyes.

"What's the joke?" Mark asked.

Father Nigel shot him daggers and turned back to Lexie.

Words were said, but no one really listened. They were too busy watching the faces of the happy couple.

"Do you, Mark, take Lexie-"

"I do."

"Mark, let me finish!"

"Get it over with."

"Sloan!" Bailey called from the audience.

"Sorry."

"Do you, Mark, take Lexie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I sure as hell do. I mean, heck! I sure as heck do."

Father Nigel rolled his eyes.

"Do you, Lexie, take Mark to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold-"

"I do."

"Lexie!"

"Sorry, yes. Keep going."

"Do you, Lexie, take Mark to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"_'Till death do us part.'_"

"_'Till death do us part.'_"

"And then some."

Lexie smiled. Could she have chosen a better husband?

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE HONEYMOON!"

"Ugh." Meredith cringed. She looked up and locked eyes with Thatcher, they both looked embarrassed at the thought of Lexie and Mark on a honeymoon...

"Babies." Mark picked Lexie up in the bridal carry. "Let's ditch the reception. I want to be in Hawaii as soon as possible and get my clothes off and-"

"SLOAN! NO CANOODLING IN CHURCH!" Bailey scolded.

"Lexie!" Molly ran to the front, fighting her way through people leaving for the reception.

"Molly!" Lexie grabbed her baby sister into a big hug.

"Candling? What does that mean?"

"Lex, I got this-" Mark turned to them.

"No thanks, Mark. Go see Mer, Mol! Wow, I know a lot of people called M!"

* * *

><p>Lexie and Mark were at the reception, despite protests from one half of the couple. Lexie had thrown the bouquet and it had fallen into Izzie and Meredith's hands and then they stumbled onto Cristina's lap. Izzie decided that they should all get married!<p>

The happy couple had their first dance to the Wedding Song, in sweet bliss.

**-GA-**

****The song ended and Mark and Lexie cut their cake and went around the party bragging about their marriage. The two sat down.

"Hawaii!"

"Yay!" Lexie clapped.

"Do they have nude beaches in Hawaii?"

_'I love you more than ever, more than time and more than love. I love you more than money and more than the stars above.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my update! Please review :) thanks! <strong>

Thanks for reading.

Kat.


End file.
